Hurting your love
by Raulhtv
Summary: Margaret and her daughter have new neighbors and they seem to have alot in common. What happens when Margaret's past comes back and plans to attack her. Will the new neighbors discover how to help her? May contain bad lauguage MxM JxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to make a whole completely new story! Thanks to brunomarslover for helping!  
Okay so yes it's gunna have alot of action and ocs if you guys want send me some names and lll add them to the story. Anyways I just found out as well that in season 5 of regular show...CJ and Mordecai are gonna go out! Yes! Wait is that good? Anyways lets get to the story**

Mordecai arrives to the new apartment. He looks at his son joey (sorry..I like this name XD) who wasn't happy to move.  
Mordecai looked at him "joey... Come on its a fresh start..You have to promise me that you'll make at least a friend with neighbor or school I don't care but make a friend."

Joey sighed "fine..but you have to promise to date again!"  
Mordecai thought about it until they shook hands and agreeed.

"Come on joey..lets starts to unpack." They got out of the truck.

Suddenly a girl looked out the window and saw Mordecai and joey. "Mom, we got new neighbors!" Margaret looked at out the window And saw Mordecai "wow..he's cute!" She thought to herself.

Margaret opened the door "come on Justine, lets go help!" They ran out until they went to Mordecai and joey.

"Need some help?" Margaret smiled until Mordecai looked up "uhmm y-yeah sure thanks!" Mordecai started to blush.  
Margaret went down stairs "hi..I'm Margaret and this is my daughter Justine." She shook his hand "hi...I'm m-Mordecai and this is my son joey."

Margaret saw joey coming out the truck waving back. "So what Apartment are you guys in? Margaret asked.  
"Uhmm... Apartment 339?" Margaret's eyes widen "oh my gosh I guess I'm your neighbor!" Mordecai smiled "oh cool"

**-2 hours later**

Mordecai And Margaret finished unpacking the apartment "wow thanks for everything Margaret." She smiled and welcomed him. Joey went to Justine while she was texting "hey..I'm joey." Justine looked and her mouth dropped "h-hi I'm Justine.." Joey shook her hand. "Well I'll see you around"

Margaret helped with a last box "well I guess you guys want some time to relax and really to unpack." Mordecai walked Margaret and Justine out the door "if you guys need anything we're here" she offered.

Joey started to look at Mordecai "dad, she's really nice..why don't you ask her out?" Mordecai looked at him "I barely know her joey!"

Joey looked around the 2 bedroom apartment "well nice dad!" Mordecai smiled and started to unpack.

-**At next door**

Justine and Margaret went into the apartment.  
"Mom! Omg that new guy is soo cute!" Margaret looked at her "oh you mean joey? Aww my little girl has her first crush."

"Mom...I'm 15 and I don't even think he likes me?" She scratched her beak

Margaret got an idea And went next door knock on mordecai's door.

"I wonder who's that already?" Mordecai opens the door "oh hey Margaret!" Margaret smiles "hey.. I was wondering if you wanna go to my work and get some coffee before I work?"

"Yeah sure! I just need to take joey to school and sure." He said. "Oh joey and Justine will be great friends since their in the same grade." She smiled.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Margaret!" He closed the door and Margaret wait until he closed the door and she jumped up into the air "yes!"

-**the next morning**

Joey was still asleep until Mordecai came in "joey..wake up son...it's time for school with Justine." Joey rubbed his eyes "your taking Justine? Dad don't! What if I act stupid in for of her!" He said. "Oh does little joey have a crush on someone?"

Joey punched his dads arm "not cool dad!" Mordecai laughed. They went outside to see Justine by herself "hey joey ready for school!" She said.

Mordecai mimicked her "yeah joey are you ready for school? Hmm hmm" joey gave a look. "Yeah...lets go Justine I think it's best that we walk instead..later dad"

Mordecai laughed until he heard Margaret "hey Mordecai..how was your first night?" She asked "umm haha it was fine." He smiled as he started to turn red. "So are you ready to go to the coffee shop?" He smiled "yeah sure!"

They went into Margaret's car and drove off. 10 minutes later they arrived. "Well here we are!" Mordecai looked out the window to see a tall building with a sign saying "coffee shop"

They entered the building and sat down "yeah..the shop isn't open but we can drink a coffee and talk for the meantime my friend Eileen comes." They started to drink their coffees.

"So tell me what made you move to twin pines?" She said as Mordecai looked down grabbing his coffee

"well...my ex girlfriend/joeys mom left me and joey for another man and has another kid." Margaret saw a tear go down his cheek "it's just been rough for me and joey..I mean we really struggled and now we have a fresh start to get away.."

Margaret felt bad "well you're a great parent..you raised joey all by yourself and pretty well..give yourself credit and forget her." Mordecai smiled and thanked her.

"So what's Your story with Justine?" Margaret stayed quiet "well I had a abusive boyfriend who didn't want a girl and he hit alot and he hit Justine too until I couldn't handle anymore and ran away with Justine." Mordecai laid his hands on her "don't worry your safe and raise Justine right too!"

Margaret started to blush and thanked him. "Well I guess I have to go to the park..." He said "why? Is there a opening?"  
He nodded "well I'll see you later in the afternoon or at the apartments.. Thanks again for listening and the coffee." And left.

Margaret started to blush again and smiled.

**_Hey guys I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really like this story...it's gonna be a long lasting story and it's gonna be special and sad. Wow everyone likes everyone! Will anyone ask anyone out? 0.0 lol guys I can't wait for season 5 of regular show! Anyways I'll update later and don't forget to favorite and review!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	2. Chapter 2 finding the one

**Hey guys so I hope you guys like this story so far but this chapter is gonna be short because it's Friday! Yay and imma update tomorrow probably... So I was having problems because my stories Weren't posting I had to delete a story.  
So I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

Joey and Justine are at school during lunch "hey joey!" She waved at him "hey Justine how's it going?"  
"Oh great just you know school haha.." They turned around and blushed.

Mordecai is asleep and dreaming.  
"You're worthless! Why can't you get a better! I wanted a girl! I'm leaving you!"  
Mordecai woke up "ahhhh!" Mordecai woke up in his apartment. "Oh it was just a dream." He looked at his clock  
"Oh I got to go to the park."

He ran out and made his walking to the park until he saw Justine and joey came back home. "Hey joey how was school?" He asked "umm it was fun but didn't make any friends but Justine.."  
"That's great well I'll be back in a hour I have to go to my new job interview."

They made their way to the apartment and sat down "so you wanna play a game?" Joey smiled.

Mordecai is running to the park and arrives until he sees a gumball machine. "Hello..I'm guessing you're Mordecai?"  
"Yeah..I'm really sorry..I had to drop off my kid and stuff.."  
"Well I'm benson the park manager."

Mordecai shook his hand "okay..well I just moved here so I just wanted a close to home job." Benson nodded his head  
"Well this job is perfect... I guess you have the job!" He shook his hand. "Oh my god thank you can I start tomorrow?" He looked around.

"Yeah..sure!" He shook his hand again and left. Mordecai left to the coffee shop.

He sat down to a table next to a raccoon. "Umm hey Margaret!" She comes to the table "hey Mordecai how was your day?" He smiled "good I just got my new job here at the park." He pointed out.

"That's great! You want a BLT and a iced mocha?" He nodded and paid her. The raccoon looked at him "did you say you're working at the park now?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm Mordecai by the way." Mordecai shook his hand "wait? Mordecai Quintel?" Mordecai nodded "I'm Rigby from high school?"

Mordecai thought "oh yeah..I remember you..you're the drop out XD! Rigby frowned "whatever! So how you been?"  
"Just with one son and living here in twin pines."

"Oh that's great well I'll see at work then" Mordecai waved goodbye.

-**_at mordecai's apartment_**

Justine is still at the apartment with joey "so lets play truth or dare?"  
"Sure..I guess?" Justine smiled "truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" He said. "What do you think of me?" Joey starts toget shy and turns red. "Well I think your cute,funny and nice."  
Justine starts to blush and leans to give him a kiss on be cheek. Joey starts to blush and he's thinking she likes him.

Mordecai is still at the coffee shop when Margaret goes to him "hey Mordecai, since it's Friday I wanted to see if you wanna go out..i mean not like date but?" Mordecai blush "no it's fine...I kinda like you Margaret.." She kissed his cheek "see you at 8?" She left and Mordecai was happy.

**_Haha okay guys hope you guys liked the chapter I know it was kinda dumb but I promise the next chapter will be better!  
Oh my gosh Mordecai got a date with Margaret? 0.0 it's gonna be awesome and a few chapter later someone will come back to threaten Mordecai! Anyways I'll update later!  
Review and favorite plzz!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	3. Chapter 3 things get worse

**Hey guys so I know that most of you guys didn't like that last chapter but this will make it up! This chapter is gonna be intense! Anyways I'll see you till the end!**

Mordecai was walking home from the coffee shop. He made it home and got ready. Joey was looking at his dad going crazy around the apartment. "Umm dad what's going on?"  
Mordecai stopped "umm well I'm going to hangout with Margaret so you and Justine are gonna be alone for awhile." He said and moved again.

Joey was excited to be with Justine again..alone.

Margaret finally arrived home and took a shower. Justine was wondering where her mom was going. "Umm mom what's going on?" Margaret stopped as well.  
"Umm well I have to go out somewhere for a few hour with Mordecai and your gonna be with joey."  
She continued to move and finding a dress.

Suddenly Margaret's phone started to ring.  
"Hello this is Margaret!" A raspy voice is talking "_so you think you can just move and forget me Margaret?_" Margaret's eyes began to wide. "Uhmmm who is this?" The voice started to laugh "haha are you fucking stupid? It's me mark!"

Margaret stood there shocked and cold "leave me and Justine alone you fucking asshole!" Mark started to laughed again "I've been watching for you for quite awhile now...and I see you like this new bluejay name...Mordecai."

Margaret looked mad "leave him out of it! Mark started to get angry "I could kill him if I want..I heard you're going on a date with him! Margaret if you say yes on being his girlfriend I'll go after Justine and kill you both!"

Margaret's eyes widen "don't touch her please." She began to cry. "There's gonna be problems Margaret! And I'm always watching..." He Hung up.

Margaret thought that she said yes to being his girlfriend it will have her and Justine killed.

**-2 hours later**

Mordecai was waiting for Margaret to finish and call him.  
Suddenly he gets text from her.

**-hey something came up can I meet you at the restaurant?**

He smiled  
**-yeah sure no problem**!

She didn't text back. Mordecai made his way to the restaurant. He finally arrived and sat down.

Margaret finally arrived at 20 minutes. "Hey I'm so sorry something came up and I had to take care of it." Mordecai smiled and Margaret felt like she was being watched. She looked around to see if mark was there.

Mordecai notice her looking around "is everything okay?" Until she looked back "yeah..just ya know looking for the waiter haha." Mordecai smiled "you look beautiful.."

Margaret started to blush "thank you.. You look handsome."  
Mordecai smiled.

It was almost time to leave until Mordecai laid his hands on Margaret's. "Margaret..I know we only known each other for awhile and I think you're really nice and can handle kids..but will you be my girlfriend?" Margaret smiled until she remembered what mark said " if you say yes to being his girlfriend..I'll kill you and Justine!" Margaret started to cry "I'm sorry Mordecai..I have only Justine to think about and other problems but I.. Can't be your girlfriend..." She stood up and ran out the restaurant.

Mordecai was heartbroken and sad. He ran out chasing her until he was hit with a bat and place a sack over his head and taken into a van driving off.

**_Hey guys wow this was a intense chapter! This mark guy abuse Margaret in her past. What happen to Mordecai? Who took him? Will Margaret confess her past? So many questions! I'll update tommarow or later idk? Review and favorite this story! Plzz.!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	4. Chapter 4 from bad to worse

**Hey guys so I got this chapter idea from my friend coolgirl1234 thanks for the idea girl! And go to her stories there really cool and great! Anyways guys thanks for favoriting this story and sometimes iguess reviewing...but I still got along way to go with this story :) so imma stop and let you read.**

The sack came off of Mordecai's head. He started to look around "wha-..where am I?" A black figure came out of the darkness "your in my house mordeshit!" He kicked Mordecai to the ground.

Mordecai looked up "wh-..who are you?" The bluejay smiled "I'm mark...Margaret's ex boyfriend... I heard that slut has been hanging out with you!" He kicked Mordecai again until he coughed out blood.

"What do you want from me?" He asked as mark looked out the window "I've been watching both of you guys.."  
Mordecai rolled his eyes "stalk-er..." Mark turned around "what did you say!" "Ummm nothing!" He said fast.

Mark picked him "well Mordecai since I barely know you...imma give you a chance.." He picks up mordecai's wallet. "If me or my boys here see you fucking around with Margaret...I'll kill your boy here!" Mordecai eyes widen "you stay away from my son you piece of shit!" He yelled.

Mark went to him and punched him In the face. "We got a deal Mordecai?" Mordecai looked down "yes!" Mark smiled "take him away boys!"

They place the sack on mordecai's head and punched him,knocking him out.

Mordecai later woke up in front of his apartment where joey finds him "dad? Where have you been?"  
"Uhmm I was with a friend but I guess I got tired..." He rubbed his cheek.  
Joey picked him up "thanks jo."

He checked his phone only to get a text message from Margaret

-**hey...I'm sorry about last night..I'm guess we should talk about what happen? Meet me at my place?**

Mordecai thought what mark said and agreed

-**yeah after your shift?**

**-yeah well later.**

Mordecai got ready to go to the park and ran there.

He arrived to the park when he saw benson assigning jobs "okay gu-.. Oh hello Mordecai nice for you to join us!" He started to look mad.  
"Sorry.. I got wasted.." Benson continued the assigns.

Margaret and Eileen are on their break "you said no and left?" Eileen punched her arm. Margaret rubbed her arm "look..remember mark?" "Umm yeah.. That asshole jerk who abused you and Justine!"

Margaret looked down "yeah.. He threaten me to say no to Mordecai in order to not hurt me or Justine."  
Eileen looked furious "well you can't let him control you?"  
"I guess but I have to get going to see Mordecai." She ran out the shop and head out.

Mordecai got up and went outside his apartment when suddenly someone gagged him and tied him up. Margaret got home and got ready.

**-2 hours later**

Margaret looked at her clock "where is he?" Suddenly she heard a knock. "Come in!" Someone came in it was Mordecai "hey uhh sorry something came up.." She smiled "I'm just happy that you're here." She laid her hand on his.

"I really like you Mordecai and yes I wanna be with you..so yes I'll be your girlfriend." He got up "you stupid slut...why would you like him!" Margaret's eyes widen "mark! Get away from me..where's Mordecai?"

Mark pinned her against the wall "lets stop thinking about him and think about us!" He started to kiss Margaret again the wall when Justine came in "what the hell dad?"

Mark ran to Justine and banged her head on the table knocking her unconscious. "Justine! You son of bitch!"

Mark slapped her "you know I didn't really like her?" Mark looks back at unconscious bleeding Justine. Margaret started to struggle "where's Mordecai?" She asked.

Mark started to laugh "oh my buddies are going to kill him this moment." Margaret's eye began to widen "why are you going to kill innocent person!"

Mark begins to get her naked "let me go asshole!" He takes off her shirt "you are gonna give me fucking boy you fucking slut!" Margaret tries to struggle "ahhh help!" She starts to cry.

"No one is gonna help you whore! He yelled out. Margaret continued to cry.  
Suddenly a pan hits mark and passes him out. It was Mordecai. "Oh yeah I killed your buddies fucker!" Margaret hugged and kissed him "so I'm guessing you love me?" He asked.

Margaret laughed "thanks for saving me!" Mordecai continued to kiss her "I'm just glad your safe!" Mordecai sees Justine on the floor "he injured his own daughter?" Margaret nodded her head.

Mordecai tried to wake her up "Justine..it's Mordecai... Margaret call the cops and ambulance!" She grabbed the phone and dial 911.

-**2 minutes**

Police arrived and arrested mark.  
They came and talked to Margaret and Mordecai "okay m'am and sir your daughter is fine she just needs rest." Margaret looks at mark being taken away "how Long is here gonna be locked up?"

Police looked at their records "well.. Like 2 years?  
Mordecai and Margaret hugged while they see mark being driven away.

Joey comes out to see going into Justine's room "oh my god Justine!" He layer his hand on her "I have to confess..I love you.." He leaned to her and gave her a kiss. She woke up and kissed him back.  
"I love you too." She smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and kissed him "yes! I love you soo much joey!"  
They now became a official couple forever in love.

**_Aww guys this was a crazy but lovey chapter! Okay the next chapter is gonna be 2 years later in the future! You're gonna see some changes and awesome shocking news! Thanks to coolgirl1234 for giving me this chapter idea! Well I'll update soon! Don't forget review and favorite!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	5. Chapter 5 past comes back

**Hey guys** **so for some reason I've been checking out and I realized that mostly me, coolgirl and brunomarslover have been posting stories or chapters every single day! 0.0 Awesome!  
Anyways guys last chapter was really crazy but this chapter is gonna be 2 years in the future with alittle surprised... Check it out!**

_It was a bright sunny day...well..because it was summer XD.  
Anyways 2 years have passed since the disaster with mark.  
He was sentenced to prison for violating and abusing Margaret and Justine.  
Mordecai, now going out with Margaret..but the thing is..Margaret has been feeling sick._

Margaret was worried so she took a pregnancy test. Mordecai was waiting outside until Margaret came out "well?" Margaret bit her lip "I'm pregnant!" Mordecai eyes widen "I'm..." Margaret stayed quiet "if you don't wanna raise fine.."

Mordecai smiled with joy "no I want to raise it..I mean it's my kid?" Margaret hugged him "thanks Mordecai I love you so much!" They kissed passionately.

Justine overheard about the news and she ran to joey.. And thought what she had to do. She went into the room "joey..we need to talk.." Joey say down with a smile "what's up babe?"

Justine took a deep breathe "okay..look I overheard my mom and your dad saying..that their gonna have another baby..." Joey's eyes began to widen "what? So that's all?" Justine looked at him "no..I think our parents are gonna provably get married and I think..we should break up.."

Joey let a tear "what! No Justine I love you... You can't do this?" Justine started to cry "I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore!" She ran out crying when she fell "well that killed the moment.." And left.

Mordecai was at the coffee shop with Rigby "yeah.. So Margaret's pregnant..." Rigby smiled "wow that's great dude.." He looked at Eileen butt. "Damn that ass tho!"  
Mordecai started to laugh "dude..just ask her out?"  
"It ain't that simple..."

Eileen came over when she asked the guys for anything else when Rigby finally asked "umm wait Eileen!" She turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Umm do you like wanna go out?"

Eileen dropped her tray "oh my god yes!"  
Rigby smiled "great pick you up at 7!" She kissed his cheek and left.

Mordecai smiled "haha try to keep your pants on lover boy.."  
"Stop talking!" He punches mordecai's arm.

Margaret was at home resting when she was bored and turned the tv on. She saw on the news channel.  
_"Yes, chuck I'm here at the twin peaks prison where 28 year old, mark jones escaped from prison_."

Margaret dropped the remote "are you fucking kidding me!"  
She dialed Mordecai "hey sweetie what's up?"  
"Ummm Mordecai I think you should come home it's a emergency!"  
She hanged up and locked the doors.

Mordecai hung up "what's wrong with Margaret?"  
"I don't know she said its a emergency?" He said.  
Mordecai got home to see Margaret on the couch.  
"Maggie,what's wrong?" Margaret burst into tears "that asshole mark escaped from prison!"

Mordecai held her tight "don't worry...I won't let him touch you or the baby.." She kissed him and hugged him.  
Justine came into the room "hey mom."  
"Justine come here we have to tell you guys something..."

Joey and Justine sat down "okay guys..so me and Mordecai are having another baby!" They both at each other and acted happy "yay that's great dad!" He got up and left.

**-4 hours later**

Rigby calls Mordecai "hey dude..I don't know of I should do this I mean what if I fuck up?" Mordecai laughed "dude.. She really likes you I dought it..just be yourself." Mordecai hang up.

Margaret comes into the room "who was that?"  
"Just Rigby going on a date with Eileen." Margaret smiles "aww that's so cute I think they were meant to be."  
Mordecai kisses her "just like us..."

**-the next day**

Mordecai was leaving with joey when Margaret stopped them "where are you guys going?"  
"I'm just gonna teach joey how to drive for his test..." He said.

They left and Margaret went back with Justine.  
Margaret sees Justine looking depressed. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Well have you ever fallen in love with someone but were banned from dating?" She asked.  
Margaret smiles "is this about you and joey dating?"  
"You knew?"  
"Sweetie,I'm your mom I know everything about you."

Margaret her hair "just do what your heart tells you.."  
Justine smiles and thanks her.

Suddenly the doorbell is heard, her and Justine open the door. When they get hit with a bat and passed out.

They woke up in a dark room tied up to chairs. Margaret looked around "what the fuck? Where are we?" They heard a laughed "hahaha you haven't changed have you slut? It was mark who came out of the shadows.

Margaret and Justine looked at him "dad?" Justine said.  
"I ain't your fucking dad..I never wanted you!" He slapped her.  
"Don't touch my daughter you son of a bitch!" Mark laughed "oh please..Margaret you keep acting defensive!"  
Mark went to untie Margaret and laid her on the bed.  
"Time to do unfinished business!" He took off her clothes.

Margaret tried to struggle but wouldn't budge. He started to kiss her from the waist down.  
"I want that pussy Margaret.." He felt her stomach and felt movement.

He backed away "are you fucking pregnant!?" She looked down as mark punches her in the face. Mark goes outside to his henchman "well boys its time to give Mordecai a little visit!" As they leave the building grabbing knifes.

Margaret gets up but mark grabs her and throws her "noooo! Don't hurt him or joey!" Mark smiles "don't worry I ain't gonna hurt the little brat." He gives a evil smile.

Mordecai and joey are at a empty parking lot.  
"Okay..jo so for the last time this is for reverse and this is to go!" Joey shook his head and parallel parks the car.  
"Yeah I did it!" Mordecai smiles and looks around. "Out of 20 tries.." They see the parking lot filled with donuts.

Soon after Mordecai and joey head their way to eat. When they head into alley for parking. Two guys approached them and stopped them "are you Mordecai?" Mordecai nods his head. "Mark sent us.."

Mordecai eyes began to widen "joey run! "  
"But dad!" Mordecai started to yell "GO!"  
Joey ran to get help and call 911.

The guys approached closer to him "okay guys I don't want any trouble.." The guys began to laugh. Mordecai punched a guy in the face. Until one of the guys stabbed Mordecai and pushed him against the trash cans.

The guys left and joey came back seeing Mordecai injured.  
"Dad! Dad stay with me!" Mordecai coughed out blood "Jo-ey di-..d you call the police?" Joey nodded.

Soon after the cops came and then the ambulance.  
The guys came back to building going to mark.  
"Well?" The guy show the knife with blood.  
"Good! That fucker will learn not to fuck with me again!"

Margaret and Justine began to cry.

**Hey guys so I hope you guys like the chapter! Anyways I won't be updating for awhile because of school but keep reviewing and favoriting. It makes me feel great and continue!  
So I just watched the new season of regular show and I was like wtf? I mean I knew they were gonna show a flashback but that made me hate Margaret again.  
I hope that bitch doesn't came back for hurting my bro Mordecai! Anyways review and favorite! I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6 surprise!

**Hey guys so I decided to be nice and give you a chapter till Friday :( don't worry this chapter is gonna be great and while I'm gone I need you guys to review and favorite this awesome story. So I saw regular show wiki that there gonna have Mordecai and Rigby's parents! Yah yuhh!  
Anyways let's get on with the story.**

Mordecai was still at the hospital, Joey was by his side.  
"Dad...please don't die.." The doctor came in "umm , there's a man and woman saying their friends with your father?"

Joey thought for a second "let them in.." It was Rigby and Eileen. They came in holding hands. Rigby went up to his bed "Mordecai...buddy you have to wake up..what happen joey?" Joey looked to him "well...he was teaching me how to drive when we parked in a alley and some guys came up and stabbed him."

Rigby was shocked "you know what they wanted?" Joey looked down "they said mark sent us?" Eileen eyes began to widen "mark? You mean Margaret's ex abusive bf?"  
Joey nodded.

Joey got a text from Justine.

-_joey! My dad got us tied captive in a warehouse near Richmond ave."_

Eileen saw the text "I know where that's at!" Rigby and Eileen ran out the room and joey went up to his bed "don't worry dad..I'll save Margaret and Justine and kill that bastard who Hurt you!" He ran out.

Suddenly Mordecai moved a finger stating he's alive.

Soon they arrived at the warehouse and peeped through the window seeing Justine and Margaret tied up. "So what's the plan guys?" Joey asks as he pulled out a pocket knife.  
Rigby got a idea "I think we should drug the security and then attack mark!"

Joey smiled and nodded his head. Soon Rigby got in from the air-vent and drugged the security.

Mark was kissing Margaret while she was still struggling.  
"Come on..Margaret you remember all our good times!"  
Margaret frowned at him "you hit me for putting mayo in your sandwich?" Mark slapped her "mayo is for fat people..do I look fat bitch!"

Margaret thought of Mordecai "is he dead?"' Mark looked at her stomach "I don't care if your having another baby I still wanna have sex with you!" He started to take off her pants and her shirt.

Joey out of nowhere hits mark with a chair "that's for my dad asshole!" Eileen came out and untied them.  
Justine who was excited to see joey hugged him and kissed him. "I missed you.." He hugged her hard.

Joey guided them the way "come on guys lets go before..." Mark got up and threw joey against the wall. "JOEY!" Justine screamed out.  
"You're not leaving till that baby is dead!" He yelled as he pull out a knife.

Joey woke up,seeing blurry figures until he threw his knife directly marks palm against the wall. "Ahhh son of a bitch!" He started to struggle until they all escaped.

Mark pulled out the knife "I hate that kid!" He threw the knife far away.

Margaret felt calm and looked at joey "is your dad okay..?"  
Joey looked at her "he's struggling but he'll be okay!"

They arrived back to the hospital only to See Mordecai gone.  
"Where's my dad?" He goes crazy; a doctor comes in " oh mr Quintel was released this afternoon.." He said.

Margaret,joey and Justine race home him until they got there.  
"Mordecai!" Margaret screamed out  
They saw Mordecai I Laying on the couch "oh my god you guys are fine!"' He hugged them.

Mordecai kissed Margaret "is the baby fine?"  
"Yeah don't worry babe." Mordecai asked what happen with mark and was just happy he's gone for now.

Margaret smiled as she rubbed her tummy. "Just two more mouths and we see what the gender is...?" He said as she went up and kissed him.

She hugged him "I'm just glad you didn't die.." He smiled.

Mark was at his warehouse recovering form the injury. "Imma make that slut and that kid pay... But imma have alittle talk with that brat!" He said and he still started bleeding.

**_Hey guys sorry for a short chapter but I really didn't have an idea and I just wanted to get this over with. Anyways tommarow imma write a new story and you guys won't hear till Friday or Saturday! So my new story this time is up to YOU. Send me Pms and give me ideas! Anyways what does mark want with joey? 0.0 next chapter with be 6 months later and the baby will be a surprise. What do you want the baby to be? Review and tell.  
Don't forget to review and favorite! I'll update tommarow a new story!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	7. Chapter 7 the new kid

**Hey guys so I know I said I wasn't gonna update till Friday but who am I kidding I love writing stories..once I start I can't finish! You know what that means NEW chapter! Yup guys this chapter is gonna be great and I got some ideas as well for the new story I'm working on..I'll give you a hint on what it's called...it's called "by your side"  
Yes it's gonna be about Eileen and Rigby and iguess some ocs? But I need names so pm me those names. Anyways lets get to this story.**

-**6 months later**

Mordecai and Margaret were rushing and now living in the same house. (Yes guys they bought a house now)

Anyways Justine and joey were going to school but Justine was still getting ready. "Babe..are you ready now?"  
"I'm still figuring out leggings to try on.. I don't wanna match with fucking heather Silverman!"

Joey rolled his eyes "5 more minutes.." He then left.  
5 minutes later she got out with her shorts. Joey and Justine drove to school since joey got his permit and drivers license.

Soon they arrived to school and Justine passed by seeing heather "heather!" "Justine!" "Heather!" JUSTINE!" "HEATHER!" They said angry at each other. "Todd!" They looked at him "get the hell out of here Todd!" Todd left.

They both moved in a circle "so Justine I heard there's a new kid are you gonna ratchet it up like the last new kid?"  
"You do know the last new kid became my boyfriend right?"  
Joey waved at heather and she returned back.

Heather turned back to Justine "whatever! Just don't be a crazy like last time.." She turned around and Justine was as out to punch her until joey held her back "Justine don't."

Mordecai and Margaret were getting ready to head to the hospital. "Okay you ready Maggie?"  
"Umm yeah I'm pretty sure..do I look fat? Am I hungry? Do you still love me?" Mordecai shushed her "don't worry I'll be with you forever.. And nobody will hurt you." He smiled and they left.

They got to the hospital and waited for the doctor "oh hello mr and mrs. Quintel!" Margaret like the sound of that. They greeted the doctor and went into examination.  
"Okay..so are you two here to see if your due?"

They both nodded and started.  
30 minutes later "well Margaret your not due now..but.. You can be any day now.." The doctor looked around more. "umm this is gonna be shocking new but your gonna have twins.." Mordecai looked at her. "Twins? Oh my god!"  
They agreed and left.

Justine and joey were class when the teacher came up and introduce the new kid. "Okay class we have a new student today...his name is Brian! Everyone say hi!" Brian waved and the class did the same. Heather looked at him and whispered to her friends and Justine overheard "he's cute."

Brian was a tall bluejay. The teacher looked around "okay..Brian you can sit next to Justine." She pointed the seat next to Justine.

Brian went next to Justine "hey I'm Brian I'm guessing your Justine haha." Justine laughed but had a funny feeling about Brian. Joey looking over to Justine as she was laughing as Brian was flirting with her.

Joey got angry and when lunch started joey went with Justine who was still talking to Brian. "Hey babe,lets go eat?"  
Joey asked.  
"Yeah..I'll be right there." Brian looked surprised "oh so that's joey?" Justine smiled "yeah.. He's really sweet and nice...well I have to go bye!" Brian waved and pulled out his phone.

He dialed a number and talked "haha yeah this is gonna be too easy! I'll get her to cheat on joey and then I'll take her!"  
He hung up and walked away with a evil smile.

Mordecai who was at the coffee shop with Margaret working "are you sure thou should work?" He asked.  
"Don't worry..I'm fine and your here so don't worry.." She kissed him and went back to work.

Rigby came by and sat next to Mordecai "hey how's Margaret?" He asked "umm fine just found out were having twins!" Rigby's mouth began to widen "twins damn that's like 4 kids!" Mordecai laughed "yeah,but joey and Justine are moving out next year so there will be room.."

Rigby patted his back and left to work with Mordecai.

Joey and Justine were leaving school and started heading home "soo that Brian kid..he's not flirting?" Justine looked at him "oh my god your jealous! Haha babe it's fine.."  
"Good here these are for you.." Joey pulled out roses.

"Aww joey...you remembered our anniversary!" She kissed him "don't worry we're gonna go on that romantic dinner tonight!" He kissed her passionately but got interrupted by a text.

It was Brian.

-**hey..you wanna meet up at my place? I need some help!**

**-you can come over!**

**-oh okay I'll be right over!**

Justine stop texting looking at joey "okay don't be mad but Brian is gonna come over..but it's for school I promise.." Joey kissed her and didn't like the idea or Brian..something is going on.

Brian later came over and Justine opened the door "wow this is your house! It's awesome!" Justine smiled "thanks yeah this is home I guess.."

Joey started to get ready to the restaurant. He got dressed with a bow tie and white shirt and left. Joey arrived later to the restaurant. "I can't wait for this date!" Joey's phone began to ring. It was Justine's text.

-**hey imma be little late because of Brian sorry ill be there in 10 minutes... I promise.**

**-okay Babe I can't wait!**

30 minutes later Justine still hasn't show...the candles start to slowly burn out. Joey was heartbroken that Justine forgot the anniversary. Soon joey drove home to see if Brian's there.  
"I swear if that fucking new kid there imma be pissed and best his ass!" He drove faster.

Finally he arrived home and race to the door. He oped the main door and headed upstairs.

He was about to knock when suddenly he saw a half of the door open. Joey looked through the hole only to see Justine and Brian kissing. Joey was heartbroken..he slowly open the door and Justine and Brian broke apart.

Justine turns to joey "joey..it's not what it looks like...I'm sorry." Joey stayed quiet..he dropped a rose and left running.  
"Joey!" She chased after him. Joey was heartbroken.  
Justine was pissed and heartbroken "I think you should leave!"

Brian walked out the room with a smile on his face. He pulled of his phone and dialed "it's done!" He hung up and left.

**Oh my god 0.0 Justine cheated on joey! Poor joey :( anyways guys I hope you liked this story It took all-day to write during school and it was worth it! Anyways next chapter is gonna be awesome! I'll update soon.  
Don't forget to favorite and review!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


	8. Chapter 8 why don't you leave us alone!

**Hey what's up guys! So there's gonna be a few new minor characters in this chapter. Thanks to coolgirl1234 go check out her stories like "the new girl" it's really sad and funny and romantic. So go check her out! Anyways enjoy the story!**

Justine was still trying to call joey and text but nothing.  
"What have I done.." She face down to the ground.

Justine went into joeys room but nobody was there.  
Joey was at his friend jakes house. He spending the night.  
"So she cheated on you with the new kid?" Joey nodded  
"Hey bro don't worry if you wanna we can go teach that asshole a lesson!" Joey shook his head.

It was the next day and Justine was getting ready. Once she finish "okay joey I'm rea-.." She remembered "oh yeah.."  
Mordecai came by "hey Justine isn't joey supposed to drive you guys to school?" He asked "yeah well something happen that made him mad."

Mordecai was confused "oh okay? Well do you want me to take you?" Justine smiled and nodded.  
Mordecai drove her to school and once she arrived to school. Heather was there waiting. "What the hell Justine!"  
"What heather?" She was confused.

Heather pushed her "I thought I told you not to make a move on new boyfriend you ratchet! Justine was pissed off "who told you that?" She pointed out to Brian "oh yeah joey can do so much better!" Justine came back and slapped her.

She then went up to Brian "what the hell Brian! Why are you telling about what happen?" Brian smiled "cause I want you Justine!" Justine Shoved him "because of you..my boyfriend won't even talk to me asshole!"

Brian acted serious "okay look how about if I take you out to eat and explain joey what happen?" Justine liked the idea "okay fine but this ain't a date got it!" Brian crossed his heart.

Joey woke up and found himself tied up to a chair. "Oh shit what's going on?" Mark came out with jake.  
"Thank you jake." Joey looked at him "jake you traitor!"  
Mark punched him in the face. Jake for frighten "umm what are you gonna do with him?"

Mark pulled out a knife and stabbed him;killing him. Joey was shocked "what the hell is wrong with you?" Mark smiled "haha he knew too much!" Joey was struggling trying to escape. "Haha nice try joey.. But that's some strong rope."

Mark brought down a tv "so I see you met Brian." He showed a clip of Brian and Justine kissing for 10 minutes. Joey kept struggling "let me out you psycho!" Mark laughed "well I'll just let you see till the end."

It was lunchtime and Brian and Justine were going to eat.  
They arrived and once Justine sat down..a sack was placed on her head.

They lifted the sack only to see herself tied up to the bed.  
"What the hell Brian?" Brian came out of the shadows with mark. Her eyes began to widen "dad!" She started to struggle. "Oh your not happy to see me or joey?"

He moved the chair only to see passed out,bloody joey.  
"Joey!" She screamed. Brian came out with his real girlfriend Carmen. They began to kiss "so this is the girl you kissed?" Brian nodded. Carmen went up to Justine slapped her. "He's my man back off!"

Justine began to cry and scream. They all began to laugh.  
"Babe can we go do something else?" Brian nodded "I'll be back later dad!" Mark patted his back.

Justine was confused "son?" Mark went up to her "yeah I got something your mom couldn't give me!" Justine laughed "well maybe if you weren't suck a abusive dick..she would of!" Mark kicked her and she started to cough blood.

Mark then left to the next room. Justine tried to break free until she realized she had a knife just in case. She cut the ropes and was let free.

She went to joey and untied him "joey..joey wake up!" Joey woke up "Justine?" Joey standed up a walked "what are you doing here?" Justine kissed him "look I'm sorry okay..Brian kissed me..until I just found out that he's mark son!" She explained.

They ran until they open the door only to see brian and Carmen. Justine ran and tackle Carmen. "Get off of me bitch!" Joey punched Brian "that's for kissing my girlfriend asshole!" Brian felt his cheek "you punch like a girl." He said and they began to fight.

Mark came out with a gun and pointed at joey and joey tripped Brian. Mark fire and ended up shooting Brian;killing him. "Justine run!" They began to run.

Carmen went to Brian "babe stay with me..stay with me!" Mark pushed her off "Brian..your gonna be okay..the just gonna take a nice nap..you did good son." Brian smiled and slowly closed him eyes. Brian was dead.

Mark began to cry and looked up "their gonna pay..I'm going for Margaret and her baby!"

Joey and Justine made it home as they took joey's car. They went Home "hey look I'm sorry for everything..." Joey stopped by kissing her. "I don't care I still love you."

She smiled and hugged him. Mordecai rushed around the house "what's going on?" They asked. Mordecai was really nervous "your moms water broke so shes having the baby!" They looked at each other and raced to help Margaret.

They went into the car as joey was driving to the hospital and bad Mordecai,Justine and Margaret were in the back seats.

"Mordecai..I swear to god I ain't having anymore kids! Get me pregnant again and imma chop your dick off!" She screamed. Mordecai laughed "haha love you too!"

They arrived at he hospital moments later. Margaret was put on a wheelchair. A nurse came to them  
"Umm is someone having a baby?" Margaret gave a her a look "are you fucking bli-.." Mordecai stopped her "yes haha!"

The nurse took Margaret to the operating room. Mordecai followed while joey and Justine waited.  
A doctor came in "hello my name is and I'll be your Surgeon today.." Mordecai had a weird feeling "umm where's dr. Lewis?"  
"Umm he came in sick today.." He said.

Mordecai kept an eye on him. Margaret started moaning "ahhh their coming!" The doctor called the nurse and got ready in time. "We have to start the operation now!"

16 hours later (I wanted to skip the whole birth thing.)

Rigby and Eileen were waiting with joey and Justine who were asleep. "I hope it's alright in there for Margaret.." Eileen asked. Rigby hugged her "don't worry I'm pretty sure it's over.." He smiled and kissed her.

The nurse came out "okay the birth was a success.."  
Eileen got up and ran into Margaret's room. She opened the door and saw Margaret and Mordecai with their new twin girls. "Oh my god their soo cute! What's their name?"

Margaret looked at Mordecai and smiled "Stacy and Sam Quintel" Eileen smiled "those are cute names!" Margaret kissed her newborn babies. Joey and Justine walk in the room "why hello little baby sisters." Joey and Justine said

A nurse comes up "hello I'm Linda..I'm here to take the newborns to the baby room." Margaret hands over the baby.  
Mordecai still thinks something's going on.

Mordecai went to another nurse "um yes where's dr. Franco? I'll like to thank him." The nurse gave Mordecai a look.  
"Umm there's no doctor name here..?" Mordecai looked around in the closet only to see dr. Lewis stabbed to death.

Mordecai's eyes began to widen as he ran out the hallway.  
Margaret didn't know what was going until Eileen explain "um..mark has the babies but Mordecai is chasing after him.."  
"What!"

Mordecai sees Carmen "hey you dumb bitch where's my daughters!" Carmen starts to tackles her "where are they!"carmen spits on his face. Mordecai punches Carmen "there..there with mark..." Police come and arrest her.

Mordecai makes his way to mark who has the girls. He places the girls in the car. "Oh shit I forgot my keys..I better make it quick and leave town!" The girls start to cry "shut up you stupid brats!" He slams the door.

Mordecai waits till he comes upstairs "why don't you just leave us alone!" Mark turns around as Mordecai pushes him out the glass window as they both fall to the ground. They both pass out until mark wakes up and about to stab Mordecai. He hears police cars and rushes off leave his car.

Mordecai wakes up later "mark!" Rigby and Eileen are outside with Sam and Stacy. "Mordecai good thing you scared off and arrested Carmen." Eileen said.

Margaret was finally released from the hospital "thanks Mordecai you saved our daughters!" She kissed him.  
But they knew mark wasn't gonna give up trying to get them.

**Hey guys this was a long chapter! Omg! 0.0 Brian died and mark tried to kidnap the girls! dont forget to read my new story by your side! Anyways favorite this story and review! I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm not crazy!

**Hey guys so I'm really happy to say that hurting your love is almost over! :( just 2 more chapters so like chapter 11? Yeah anyways don't worry I still got by your side and i try to come up with more rigleen and morgaret stories! But I want brunomarslover to help me out as well. Thanks to coolgirl1234 for helping out go check her out!**

-1 year later  
Mordecai was putting on Stacy's diaper. "Hey sweetie do you know daddy's favorite word?" Stacy gave him a strange look "ohhhhhh!" Mordecai began to laugh "haha that's my girl!"

Margaret walked in "ugh it's hard raising babies again.." Mordecai kissed her forehead "don't worry it will all be over soon.."

Justine came downstairs "mom, how do I look? She said.  
Margaret looked at her "let me guess..date with joey?"  
Justine smiling and rolling her eyes "okay but don't tell Mordecai please!"

Margaret smiled and crossed her heart. "Don't worry babe Mordecai will understand.." Justine let out sigh.  
Justine got in her car and sat there for a second "we've been dating for 3 years..he is the one." She said as she turned the car on.

Suddenly a bag is placed over her head..she tries to struggle but get knocked out. Soon she wakes up in a dark room tied up to a bar.  
"Oh fuck not again!" She screamed until a shadow figure was shown "alright dad come out!" It wasn't mark.  
It was Carmen "hello slut!"

Justine couldn't believe who it was. "But..how I saw you get arrested...?" Carmen slapped her "it's card prison escape and now imma make you pay!" She pulled out a small remote.

Justine looked confused "and what is that bitch?" Carmen slapped her "don't call me a bitch you dumb cunt..anyways this will have you programed to kill anyone you love!"

Justine's eyes began to widen. "Let the programmation begin!" She punched Justine and Justine woke up in her car.  
"How the hell did I get here?" She started to drive to joeys apartment.

Moments later she arrived still trying to figure out what happen. "What it a dream?" She wondered. She knocked on joeys door until he open. "Hey babe!" He said.  
"Hi joey..." Joey noticed something was going with her.

"Um Justine are you okay?" She looked at him and smiled "yeah don't worry babe.." Joey smiled "great well I wanted to ask you something?" Justine smiled "yeah what is it?"  
"So we've going out for 3 years and I've been thinking do you wanna move in with me?" He asked.

Justine began to smile as she ran to joey and kissed him "oh my gosh yes!" She kissed him. "Cool well I'll help you pack tommarow." Justine smiled but suddenly she felt a tingle in her brain.

She went to the kitchen and picked up a knife and cut joey.  
"Ahhh" joey started to bleed from his hand. Justine snapped out of the faze "oh my gosh joey..I'm soo sorry here let me help you.." Joey backed away from her "no..just stay away from me...please.." Joey began to cry as he drove to the hospital.

Justine looked at her hand "what did I just do?" She ran out of the apartment and drove home. She began crying along he until she arrived home and Margaret saw her cry. "Sweetie what's wrong..did everything go alright?" Justine wiped her tears "no I cut joey by accidentally..mom that bitch carmen is out of jail!"

Margaret eyes began to wide as she ran to Mordecai "Mordecai..that girl Carmen is out of jail!" Mordecai didn't believe it "that's impossible she just got arrested?" Justine sat them down and explained what happen. "Justine that's not true..Carmen is not out she's just playing with your mind.."

Suddenly Justine felt a tingle in her brain as she went to the babies room,grabbed Sam and held her out the window until Mordecai came in. "Justine no!" Mordecai pulled them in and pinned Justine down.

Margaret came in seeing Sam on the floor and laid her back on the bed. Mordecai was still pinning her down "what's writing with you..you need help! Margaret call the hospital!"

Margaret ran and called the ambulance and they arrived minutes later..taking Justine away. "Mom I'm not crazy! Carmen is out there!" The ambulance slammed the door and took her to the hospital.

Rigby and Eileen came to the house "what happen?" They asked as Margaret explained "I don' Justine was acting crazy and was about to kill Sam..she said that Carmen got out of jail or something?"

Rigby pulled out be newspaper and showed a article explaining Carmen escaping from prison. Margaret couldn't believe it "oh my god Mordecai she wasn't lying!" Mordecai looked at the paper "then that means that bitch is after Justine.." Mordecai grabbed the car and drove them to the hospital.

Justine arrived to the hospital being held down on a gurney "I'm not fucking crazy!" They pulled her into a room for examination. Joey finally came out of the hospital when he saw Mordecai pull up "hey jo how's your hand?"  
"Good dad? What's going on?" Mordecai explained as they a went running.

Mordecai looked by at the girls "you guys stay here while me,joey and Rigby go and save Justine!" The girls nodded and Sam said her first word "papa?" Mordecai smiled and left.

Justine was still tied up "let me out fuckers!" Suddenly a door open and it was Carmen. "Well..well..well looks like someone got too crazy have they?" Justine tried to break out "when I get out of here I'm going to beat the crap out of you bitch!" Carmen began to laugh.

Carmen held a knife "you killed my boyfriend and your gonna pay for what you fucking did!" Mordecai and they guys broke threw the door "Carmen stop!" Carmen stabbed Justine "it's marks mistake!"

Rigby and Mordecai ran to her and pulled her hair "get off of me you rat thing!" She grabbed punched him and tossed Mordecai. Joey grabbed her and punched her "don't fuck with my family you bitch!" He pushed her out the glass window and she started falling; only to get stabbed by a board of nails..leaving slowly bleeding to death.

Justine was still bleeding "ahh thanks guys..but I think I need a doctor.." She passed out until Mordecai called a doctor.

A few hours later they stitched up her wound and went home. Joey stopped Mordecai "dad..look I don't know if you knew this but me and Justine been dating for 3 years and I asked her to move in with me.." Mordecai smiled "haha I knew already joey..just do me a favor?"

Joey smiled "yeah what?" Mordecai pulled out a condom "wear protection.." Joey began to turn red "dad?!" Mordecai began to turn red.

Later that night Margaret was with Mordecai "and she said mark's mistake?" Margaret looked to the floor "okay..mark never wanted Justine that's why I ran away because he abused me and Justine..." Mordecai kissed her "don't worry..it's over..but I need to know the whole story with oh and mark.."

Margaret stayed quiet "all of that are just memories..or dreams..." Mordecai thought "dreams huh?"

**_Hey guys I hope guys liked the chapter..just 2 more to go! Yup omg what is Mordecai gonna do? What happen that cause mark to be sooo abusive! 0.0 anyways guys I won't be updating that much this week because of school.. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and favorite! Because the end is almost here!_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye_**!


	10. Chapter 10 never gonna end

**Hey guys so I've been really busy lately and stress youtube and school...but I finally made some time to write this chapter and get it over with it...anyways thanks for you guys reading this story..so 10,324 people already read this story! Omg I was shocked too! Thank you soo much!**

A door rang as Mordecai made his way to the door and opened it. He opened it only to see a man with a suitcase wearing a tux. "Hello..I'm dorm..I'm here for dream extraction?" Mordecai greet him "oh my gosh yes thank you for coming!"

Dorm laid out his suitcase "okay this equipment here let me fall asleep and go into what a person is dream of.." Mordecai looked at the machine "wow that's awesome..so how does it work?" Dorm set up the machine and looked back to Mordecai "well who's dream do you wanna see?" Mordecai thought until...

Margaret was passed out of the bed. Dorm looks at her "okay..but you got to be careful..." Mordecai shook his head.  
"Okay we are now going into Margaret's dream in 3..2..1" they both passed out.

Suddenly they appeared in a dark room "where are we?" Mordecai asked as dorm was feeling around "hmm..it seems like we're in a closet..?" Dorm opened the closet slowly they saw young 20 year old Margaret and 7 year old Justine and mark.

Mordecai was about to head out until dorm stopped him "Mordecai...no if they see you Margaret will wake up..."  
Mordecai stayed in the closet and saw what was happen.

Mark was with Margaret in the kitchen "here you go mark..eggs and pancakes.." Mark tossed the plate "clean that shit up!" Margaret bend down as mark went over and kicked her "why couldn't you give me a boy bitch!"

Margaret was bleeding on the floor;Mordecai was covering his mouth "dorm I need to save her!" Dorm shook his head "Mordecai all of this is a dream...this is just a memory!"

Mordecai woke up "ahhh" he screamed as dorm woke up.  
Mordecai went to Margaret seeing she was still asleep. Dorm started to close his case "well imma be going now..goodbye Mordecai.." He ran out the room until Mordecai went to go chase him but he disappeared.

Mordecai was confused as he went back to the room and saw mark as he ran at him "ahhhhh!" Mordecai woke up still in his chair. Dorm was still there "what happen?"  
"You never left the dreamworld but you are now don't worry..." Mordecai unplugged the needle out of his arm and went to Margaret.

She saw Margaret getting ready "hey sweetie..where you going?" Margaret doing her hair "oh there's a party today for my friend Liz.." Mordecai was happy "okay but we have to call Rigby and Eileen to babysit or Justine and joey?"

Margaret putting on her dress "umm joey and Justine better.." Mordecai smiled "okay I'll text them.."

**-hey jo can you do me a favor?"**

**-yeah sure dad what's up?**

**-me and Margaret are going to a party. can you take care of your baby sisters?**

**-yeah sure me and Justine will be over in a hour.**

Soon after joey and Justine arrived to Mordecai's house and knocked "hey dad!" Mordecai gave him a hug "aww look at my boy all grown up..." Joey rolled his eyes "dad I'm only 19 calm down.." Mordecai hugged Justine "and you Justine wow I remember seeing you as a little girl..."

Joey looked confused "dad what's with all of this past?"  
Mordecai smiled "well it's a special occasion today too.." Margaret looked at him "it's is?" Mordecai got on one knee "Margaret smith will you do me the favor and be my wife?" Margaret stayed shocked "oh my god yes Mordecai!" She ran to him and started to kiss him.

Soon after Margaret and Mordecai left to the party. Joey and Justine went to check on the girls. Joey picked up Stacy "aww hey lil sis.." He spung around the pink cardinal.  
Justine picked up Sam "I'm really sorry about the other time Sam." The small bluejay hugged her.

Joey looked at Justine being hugged by Sam "aww someone looks like a mommy.." Justine winked at him.

A few hours later the girls passed out and joey and Justine were kissing on the sofa "I love you..joey.." Joey looked at her "me too Justine!"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door "who would it be here this late?" It was almost midnight and they didn't expect anyone. "Justine go into the room and stay with the girls!"  
Justine ran to the room and locked the door.

Joey went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He reach over to the door and opened it. Only to be stabbed by one of mark's friends. Joey fell to the floor,bleeding. A tall robin looked down to joey and kicked him.

Joey then passed out and the robin headed to the girls room.  
Justine thought something happen to joey so she dialed 911 and texted Mordecai.

**-Mordecai! Help**

**-Justine calm down what's wrong?**

**-some guys came and I think they hurt joey and I think there gonna kill me and the girls please help!**

**-oh my god well be right over!**

Mordecai and Margaret got into the car "what happen?"  
"I think marks friends are attacking the kids!" Mordecai drove to the house.

Mark came into the house seeing joey on the floor,bleeding.  
"You assholes killed the kid?" He punched the robin.

Mordecai and Margaret arrived to the house "stay here Margaret!" Mordecai ran into house breaking down the door "mark..get the fuck out of my house!" Mark pointed out the gun to joey's head "I will fucking kill him!"

Mordecai dropped the knife "that's right..now where's that slut Margaret!" Mordecai pointed behind mark. He turned around and Mordecai tackled him.

He got up and started punching mark "Justine..grab the girls and run outside. Justine ran with the girls outside and gave them to Margaret.

Mordecai stabbed mark's hand against the floor and left outside. Justine came back to get joey when her door was grabbed by mark. She fell "let go of me you fucking psycho!"  
"Come to daddy Justine!" She kicked his face and he let go.

Justine ran outside yelling and crying. Soon she was grabbed by a police officer "Justine Justine calm down it's just me officer John!" The ambulance came and took joey away.

Mordecai was with a police "he got away?" The officer calmed him down "don't worry we got a trace of his blood samples."  
Margaret looked at he sky "it's never gonna end!"

**Hey guys! So I decided to make two more chapters till the end so chapter 12 will be the end! Omg 0.0 will they kill mark? Is joey dead? Next chapter will be 2 years later there will be a special surprise...  
Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11 secret revealed!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy with school and stuff..well mainly cause I'm lazy but this week imma update the last 2 chapters of this story and 2 chapters for real love! So enjoy!**

**-4 years later**

Joey and Justine pulled to their parents drive way.  
"Are you positive?" He asked as he stroke her hair.  
Justine bit her lip and nodded.

They entered the house to see Sam and Stacy now 6 years old. "Hey mom..dad Jwustine and jowey are here!" Joey began to laugh as he carries Sam.

Mordecai and Margaret come in "oh hey you two what brings you guys here?" Margaret smiles while she picks up Stacy.

Justine but her lip while she looked joey "well mom can we talk in private?" Margaret began confused "um sure sweetie let go to the kitchen while the boys catch up.."

Joey and Mordecai sat down "soo dad how was the honeymoon?" Mordecai smiled "well Margaret got worried for the girls so we ended up leaving early.." Joey began to laugh as he saw Stacy running for the ball.

Margaret and Justine walked into the kitchen "so what's up sweetie?" She asked.  
"Mom..I'm pregnant.." Margaret began to smile "aww sweetie I'm so happy for you..you don't have to worry about..Justine you're 22..you can raise a family now."

Justine smiled and hugged Margaret "thanks mom!"  
Margaret looked at her stomach "so you guys know what the baby is yet?"

Justine felt around "yeah..it's a boy!" Margaret felt her stomach "is joey handling this okay?"  
"He's excited to have a boy..but nervous to be a father.."

Mordecai eyes began to rise "you're gonna be a dad?"  
Joey nodded his head "yeah.." Mordecai patted his back "joey you're 23? For all I care you can knock up any girl for all I care?"

Joey looked him "dad!?" Mordecai began to laugh "so it's a boy huh? Any names?"  
"Well I was thinking gabe or Daniel?"

Margaret and Justine continued to talk "any names?  
"I was thinking Brandon or Alex..or Taylor?"  
Margaret laughed "you're gonna name him after a singer who writer each of her songs about her ex boyfriends?"

Justine thought "you're right... next!"  
"Well now all we have to do is wait 4 more months.." Margaret says.

"Mom but what if he takes my baby?" Justine worriedly says.  
"Sweetie it's been 6 since we've seen him..I doesn't know where we are don't worry.." She says.

Mark looking through the window "I've been always watching you..Justine's baby will be mine and I will have him be a killer!"

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I have school next morning so busy..busy..busy! Anyways what will mark do?  
Can you review me a name for the baby? What will happen In the last chapter?  
Don't forget to review and follow this story and real love! I'll update tomorrow for real love!**

**-may be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12 forever

**Hey guys so I know it's been awhile for this story but I just wanna end it from here...thanks to supporting this story and all I just can not ever have a story longer than 20 chapters..anyways don't forget to read the rest of my stories.. I'll see you at the end and there' gonna be a sad ending..**

Mordecai was dropping off Sam and Stacy from school. When suddenly he receives a call from Margaret "hey sweetie just dropped off the girls..wait what? It's happening?"

Mordecai hanged up and dialed joey.

Joey got a job as a police officer; he laid his gun down on his desk when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello? Oh hey dad..what? Now? I'm going!" He started packing his stuff in his pocket when he was stopped by his boss.

"Quintel! What's the hurry? He asked as joey grabbed his gun as well. "Sorry chief..my girlfriend is in labor now I have to run bye!" He said as he ran out the door.

Chief went to his desk as he started to dial someone "yeah..it's happening now.." The person hung up.

Joey got in his car and drove to the hospital. He soon arrived and bursts through the door. Mordecai looked at him "son..just because you work at the police station doesn't mean you have to bring your job along?"

Joey put away his gun and laughed. He saw Rigby,Eileen, and Margaret. "So where's Justine?" He asked as a doctor came by "ahh are you the father of 's baby?"

Joey nodded as the doctor lead the way to joey. The doctor opened the door to see Justine breathing heavily "hey babe..you're doing great.."

Justine grabbed joey by the collar "I swear we are having no more kids or I'll chop your dick off!" Joey smiled "haha love you too.." The doctor looked at him "umm the operation is about to begin.."

Joey went outside and waited till the while operation was over. Rigby was with Eileen holding her hand. Rigby looked over to joey "so..excited to be a father?"

Joey gave him a look "I really don't know anymore I mean I'm just 25 years old..what if it hates me.."

Mordecai sat next to him "don't worry jo when your mom had you..she didn't want nothing to do with i did!" Joey hugged Mordecai "thanks dad! Thanks for always being there for me."

6 hours later a doctor came out. " ?" Joey stood up "yeah that's me." The doctor smiled "you ready to see your baby?"

Joey walked into the room; seeing Justine holding their newborn boy. It was a bluejay who had still light blue feathers and had mordecai's hair. Joey smiled as he smiled as his son "haha h..he..looks like me.."

Justine looked at him "what's his name?" As joey rubbed his feathers "hmm I think..shane.." Justine smiled "yeah that's a nice name!"

Joey came out with shane showing him to everyone. Margaret smiled "oh my god joey! He looks just like you!" Joey begin to laugh "here's your grandson.." Mordecai grabbed shane "don't you look like your father alot..just don't be lazy like him when you grown up."

Joey rolled his eyes "dad!" Soon Justine was able to get out of the hospital soon enough. Justine and joey went home with shane. They arrived to their home "look shane this is your new home!" Justine said as she took shane out of the stroller.

It was nighttime and shane was out to sleep. Joey and Justine were in bed;sleeping. When suddenly they heard someone breaking into the house.

It was mark.

Joey grabbed his gun "put down my son asshole!" Mark jumped out the window with shane. Justine began to panic "joey mark just took our son..call the police!"

Joey looked at her "Justine...I am the police?" Justine panicked more "then do something!"

Joey dialed Mordecai "dad we have a serious problem!" Mordecai sounded asleep "what? Shane can't fall sleep?"

Joey was worried "no that asshole mark took shane!" Mordecai woke up more "what? I'm on my way! I'll call Rigby and wake up Margaret and we'll be over!"

Soon they arrived "where did he head?" Joey pointed to he woods "were gonna have to split up." Margaret and Mordecai split up and Justine and joey and Rigby and Eileen.

Joey heard some noises coming from the back of the house "wait here Justine.." Justine flashed the light over to him and suddenly he went in the back. When suddenly he gets hit with a shovel knocking him out.

He woke up;taking a bag off his head. Mark and some of his friends looked at him "well..well looks like mordecai's kid is back for more!" Joey struggled as he was tied up to a chair once again "where's my son you son of a bitch!"

Mark punched him in the face "you little shit! He's gonna see his papa die.." Mark took off a blanket as it shows shane sitting in a cage.

Mark smiled "oh don't you think I forgot about my "daughter" or your girlfriend! And your friends and family.

Marks henchman revealed them tied up and hit with a bat as well. Joey struggled "I swear to god if I get out of here I'm gonna fucking kill you and no one will know!"

Mark laughed "haha joey...there's only one reason I want your son...to make him evil for the loss of my son that you killed! Joey remembered "well Bryan deserved it..he kissed and tried to fuck Justine?" Mark slapped him "BUT I LOVED MY SON!"

Soon Justine woke up "wah? Where am I?" Mark walked over to Justine "oh silly joey..you're gonna have to suffer!"

Mark pulled out a knife and stabbed Justine. Joey struggled "NO!" He screamed as Justine began to gush out blood "jo..joey.." She said slowly as she felt her stomach.

Mordecai slowly woke and saw joey tied up. Joey looked at Mordecai and nodded at him. Soon Mordecai grabbed a rock and tossed it to the light. Joey broke free with broken glass and stabbed a guard with the glass through his neck as he fell.

Joey went behind the other guard and twisted his neck. The last guy shot all around until he ran out of bullets and joey slammed his face against the concrete until he died.

Joey looked around for mark who was running away. Joey went to help untie Mordecai and the others "whoa jo did you learn that at the academy?" He asked.

Joey ignored and rushed to Justine "Justine..baby..look at me..you're gonna make and we're gonna love happy and see shane grow up!" He said as he began to cry.

Justine laid his hand on his face "I..love you..forever." She began to close her eyes and faded away. Joey wiped his tear in anger "go get shane out!" Mordecai and Margaret looked at him "what are you gonna do?"

Joey picked up the knife "I'm gonna finish what he started!" He ran out the shack and chase after him. Mark tried to start his car "come on..piece of shit!" Suddenly joey jumped on the hood of the car and mark jumped of frighten.

Joey opened the door and tossed him out as began to back up. Joey punched him in the face "you killed my girlfriend and now you're gonna pay! You fucked with my family for the last time asshole!"

Mordecai and Rigby came hiding In the bushes "there he is.." Mordecai says as he kept looking. Rigby was shocked "is he gonna kill him?" Mordecai ignored him.

Joey kept punching him "you ruined my life from the start!" He pulled out the knife and stabbed him "ahhh!" Joey stabbed a wooden chair and hit him with it.

Joey kept stabbing him as Mordecai came out of the bushes "joey! He's dead!" Joey began to cry as he wiped the blood off his face.

Joey looked up to the sky "_forever_." As he began to cry and thinking about Justine.

**Hey guys sorry for the sad ending..I just wanted to make this story super dramatic as possible but I hope you enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review and favorite my other stories!**

**Question of the chapter: what's gonna happen in real love next?**

**I'll update real love and love hurts soon!**


	13. Chapter 13 awaken

**Okay guys so I decided to make this chapter ending short since you didn't understand the real ending so this will be the ending! Lets read!**

**-1 year later**

Joey is now with shane who can finally talk and has light blue feathers like joey's.  
joey looked out the window and started to remember Justine.

Shane came up "what's wong daddy?" He asked as joey looked at him and began to smile "oh nothing..just thinking.."  
Shane started punching his leg "is mommy coming bwack?"

Joey looked out he window again "she..she's on a long vacation shane.." Shane looked confused. Suddenly joey receives a call.

It was the doctor.

Joey picked up the phone "hello?"  
"Hello? this is doctor Lewis..we seem to have great news for you.."

Joey was confused "what do you mean doc?"  
"Well it seems your girlfriend has awakened from her coma!"

Joey was shocked and eyes began to wide "wh-.. What? That's impossible?" The doctor laugh "well do you wanna visit her?"

Joey was happy "oh my god yes! I'll be right over.."  
Shane smiled "daddy..what's Wong?"  
Shane started packing Shane's stuff "you're gonna visit grandma and grandpa today!" Shane smiled "yah!"

They drove off as once they arrived. joey was anxious to get to the hospital. Mordecai opened the door and was happy to see them "hey how's it going you too..how's it going shane?"

Shane smiled "haha hey granpaw!" Mordecai smiled as he hugged him and then looked at joey "what's wrong jo?"

Joey went into the kitchen with Mordecai "umm dad I..found out that Justine was in a coma.." Mordecai was surprised "what but mark stabbed her and she died."

Margaret came into the kitchen "she's alive?" Margaret began to cry to joey "go tell her I said hi..well take care of shane." Joey smiled "thanks I'll be back with her in two hours.."

Joey got in his car and drove to the hospital.

Later on he arrived to the hospital and he opened the doors and went to a doctor "hey I'm here to see my Justine Quintel?"

Dr Lewis smiled "ahh yes your girlfriend has been waiting for you!" said as he escorted him to Justine room.  
He opened the door to see her laying down "joey?"

Joey began to burst into tears "Justine! I missed so much! I thought you died and was gonna lose you forever!" He began to kiss her. "Haha no baby I'll never leave you..how long have I been out?"

Joey looked at his phone "umm about 1 year?"  
Justine eyes widen "a year? That long for a coma?"

Justine looked around "so where my baby shane?"  
Joey smiled "don't worry..he's with our parents.."  
Joey looked at her as he began to hug her "I'm so happy you're alive and back.." He kissed her cheek.  
"Your gonna be able to be released in a hour so get ready."

Justine got up and went to the bathroom mirror. She lifted up her shirt seeing the stab wound she got a year ago. She remember how mark did.

-1 hour later

Joey walked into the room "hey sweetie you ready to go?"  
Justine finished washing her face "yeah.." Joey looked at her and Justine pushed him "haha what?" Joey smiled "it's just I realized how more beautiful you look now.." Justine pushed him and kissed him slowly and hugged him.

They began to drive and Justine face joey "umm babe did mark get away?" Joey stayed quiet "umm no he's dead." Justine looked at him "what? How?"

Joey payed attention to the road "well after he stabbed you and I killed his men..I ran after him and he was about to run away so I stabbed him...and kept hitting him."

Justine hugged him "you ended the drama for us..it's all over...you finally killed that son of a bitch!" Joey laughed and she kissed him.

Soon they arrived to Mordecai's house and opened the door.  
Margaret saw who it was and dropped her plate "oh my god Justine!" She ran hugged her "mom I missed you soo much!"

Margaret began to cry then Mordecai came into the room "oh my god Justine! You're back...hear I wanna show you somebody..shane come here."

Shane came into the room and Justine began to cry as she hugged shane "mommy your bwack!" Justine cried "sweetie I missed you soo much!" She kissed his cheek.

Joey looked at the sky "thank you so much!"

Epilogue:

Joey and Justine lived together for a long time and had another baby which turned out to be a girl named Bella. Joey then proposed to Justine and they became a married.

Shane grew up and married Rigby's daughter Rosy. They then had two half raccoon/bluejay kids named Gabriel and Jocelyn.

Sam and Stacy both got pregnant at 16 and had a baby (ratchets)

As for Margaret and Mordecai..they lived to have a happy life and promised to live together forever.

The end.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this short ending. It was a hard story but I was needed to be put to a end. Thanks for all the support and just remember to review and favorite this and my other stories. Ill update next week! Shoutout to the barhalofan because he/she liked my story and I love their stories! Thanks to coolgirl1234 for the whole story idea and go read to her stories and tell her I sent you!**

**Leave me some awesome review and send me ideas for real love and love hurts!**

**Question of the day: did you like the chapter?**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


End file.
